Mitsuru Yamada
| image = | race = Visored | birthday = November 19 | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 170 cm (5'7") (original form) | weight = 52 kg (115 lbs.) (original form) | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Yamada Family, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, 35th Head of the Yamada Family | previous occupation = | team = 3rd Division | previous team = 10th Division | partner = Yuriko Yagami, Haruo Yamada | previous partner = | base of operations = 3rd Division HQ & Yamada Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Haruo Yamada (Brother) Shuji Yamada (Adoptive brother) Hisa Yamada (Adoptive mother, deceased) Daisuke Yamada (Adoptive uncle, deceased) Hiragane Yamada (Adoptive aunt) | ability type = Melee | shikai = Yūgaomaru | bankai = Unknown}} Mitsuru Yamada (満山田, Yamada Mitsuru) is the lieutenant of the 3rd Division under Yuriko Yagami. She is the older sister of Haruo Yamada and adoptive older sister of Shuji Yamada. Appearance Mitsuru appears like how she looked like many years ago, as a Human child. She is very youthful and short, around the height of 4'4". She has a long white hair reaching her feet and light blue eyes. She wears a long white headband with white laces and bows on its sides, a white neck ribbon, a white layered gown, and white shoes. Mitsuru's true and current form appears as a taller and fiercer woman. She has thigh-length light purple hair and red eyes (which is probably due to the effect of being possessed by a Hollow). She wears a revealing white three-tailed uniform with a light gray armor on her waist. Her uniform is a combination of Western and Eastern style, its sleeves detached from the shirt and each is embedded with a red diamond crystal. She wears a pair of high-cut white armor boots, black tights on her right leg, but a crossed pair of belts on her left thigh. Personality Mitsuru is short-tempered, stubborn and often oblivious of the events currently happening. She is also really laid-back, as she mostly sleeps when there is nothing good to do. She likes mocking about serious things like death, relationships, law and the Central 46, possibly because of something that happened in her past. Even if she appears rude and impolite, she still pays a little respect to captains. Plot Past Mitsuru was born in the Human World, 3 years before Haruo Yamada. She made an unbreakable promise to her parents that she would always take care of her brother. At one time, she saw Haruo talking to "himself" when he was actually talking to Makkura, a Shinigami he met. Since she always see him wandering alone, Mitsuru got afraid of talking to him and even stopped being close and motherly to him. She was sent to the 64th District of East Rukongai, Sabitsura after her death at the age of 12. She tried to find Haruo but failed. During those times, she collapsed several times while trying to search for him, evidence she possesses spirit energy. Hollow Invasion era During the Hollow Invasion, Mitsuru finally met Haruo, but it seemed that he still hold a grudge on her. He simply walked by and told her to be careful. Mitsuru didn't respond but grabbed him and teleported herself and him in a forest. There, he told her that she died because of karma, but then, Mitsuru suddenly hugged him and whispered, “I miss you so much.” Some day after, Mitsuru became a member of the Yamada clan. 12 years later, Mitsuru was discussing some events with Shuji when Haruo came back, telling them what happened to Hisa. Mitsuru was shocked as well as the others that they didn’t want to die and moved to Hokutan, the 3rd District, where they believed Shinigami are “near.” On the same year, their house was devastated by many strong Hollows and almost all of them were killed during the reborn of the Hollow Invasion. Mitsuru, Haruo, Shuji and some members managed to survive because they hid their presence. 3 years after the reborn, Daisuke, the head of the Yamada family was confirmed dead by a member close to him, the same process as to what happened to Hisa. Hiragane, his wife, decided to make Mitsuru the next head instead of Shuji, or Haruo. The only potential candidates were 3 people so Hiragane had a hard time to choose one. She immediately began training Mitsuru and Haruo before they enter the Shinō Academy since Shuji was already a student. During their academy years, they encountered Michiko Kōno, a serious but helpful student in the academy. She thought them some helpful tricks, the reason why they owed her a lot. Michiko came to help Mitsuru and Haruo when they were attacked by a strong Hollow in Kusajishi, but they all lost to it. At eve, questionably, the siblings were found by Hiragane at the place where Hisa died instead of the deserted land. Their bodies evaporated soon to the sky however. After 10 years or more, Mitsuru and Haruo were woken up at a forest by Kuma, a bear who was believed to be a Gikon from Hueco Mundo. After some months, they visited their relatives in Hokutan but were saddened when they saw the house look like a slaughter house. Without saying a word except for, “how sad,” the siblings immediately defeated the murderers or known to be deserters in Rukongai. On the same year, they fought Hollows in Inuzuri. Haruo got stuck in a fight with Izumi Yukari, a girl he met before. Afterwards, he pretended he couldn’t defeat her and apologized while Mitsuru laughed as if there was no tomorrow. Gotei 13 Mitsuru joined the Gotei 13 as an unseated officer in the 10th Division, and was later promoted as the lieutenant of the 3rd Division under Captain Yuriko Yagami. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Mitsuru is an expert in swordsmanship. Her fighting style is using her wakizashi in some sort of a dagger and slashing through people and objects. Shunpo Expert: Mitsuru is highly proficient in Shunpo and is an agile fighter. Hakuda Expert: Mitsuru can perform various strong kicks, powerful enough to send someone flying away. *'Takigoi' (滝鯉, "Waterfall Carp"): A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatants foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to a an attack from the combatants free hand. *'Chōhigezutsuki' (超ヒゲ頭突き, "Super Stubble Headbutt"): A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance. *'Taketonbo' (竹蜻蛉, "Bamboo Dragonfly"): A hakuda technique involving an axe kick while in mid-air. This is her signature technique. Enhanced Strength: Mitsuru can force her enemy away by releasing tremendous force in her attacks. Enhanced Speed: Back then in Rukongai, she had demonstrated her superb speed even a Keen Intellect Shinigami couldn’t see when or where she impaled her blade. Now, as a lieutenant, she has yet to reveal her great speed. Kidō Master: Mitsuru has the capability to perform high level Kidō spells consecutively with or without incantation but still with considerable force and strength. She can do a level 90+ Kidō spell only that they are forbidden to use. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Mitsuru can think of strategies and plans in the middle of a fight. She may look always absent-minded, but she knows what she is doing, in a different way. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, she possesses high amounts of spirit energy. Her reiatsu, when emitted, is colored red. *'Akairo Hikari' (赤色 光, literally meaning "Red Light"): She focuses her reiatsu at the blade of the sword as she attacks her enemy, supplementing its power. Hollowfication: Mitsuru can hollowfy to supplement her Shinigami powers as well, but she hasn't used it and claims she doesn't need it. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: She is able to collect reishi from the atmosphere, mostly from Soul Society and the Human World. She can heal herself and raise her reiatsu with no problem. She can use them as weapons, but she has yet to reveal that kind of ability. Zanpakutō Yūgaomaru (夕顔丸, Round Battle Gourd): Yūgaomaruo takes the form of a wakizashi with red handle and sheath. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Shake" (振る, Furu). It is constructed like a whip and looks like that of a bony appearance. Its blade is made of smaller blades attached together with a hard wire and a blade reminiscent on the end that looks like an ax. It has red hilt-wrapping with a black leather near the pommel and the pommel having a spine appearance. :Shikai Special Ability: Yūgaomaru can extract and extend its blades at Mitsuru's target and the blade reminiscent can be used like an ax to smash. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Mitsuru's theme song is "Dead!" by My Chemical Romance. *Her relationship with her younger brother is like Yoruichi-Kisuke. *Mitsuru sneaks to the Living World at night. Quotes *(To Haruo and his Zanpakutō spirits and Michiko) "If I were stupid and crazy, I would desperately throw rocks to the moon until I see it explode." *(To Haruo) "Hmm? Okay then. You're acting way too--- obedient today. But you know, I wonder why I have this form today." *(To Michiko, blaffing) "That's 'cause they don't care of what people feels. Like, how is it to be an unseated officer when you were formerly one of the strongest souls in Rukongai?" *(To War) "Sorry, I'm a slowpoke." *''"Nothing beats pizzas in the Human World! But, why in blue heavens won't they sell cheaper ones?"'' Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Visored Category:Shinigami lieutenants Category:Nobles